residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Alex Wesker (Lee)
Alex Wesker is one of the surviving children in Wesker Children Project by Umbrella. He is the founder of the powerful Abyss-Virus (A-Virus), a virus that he claims to be more perfect than Uroboros. Oldston Outbreak He is the one who is responsible for the Oldston Outbreak, a city in Eastern Europe. He re-creates the Nemesis and inject it with the Uroboros virus, making it more powerful, stronger and smarter than the original Nemesis. He also inject the rats with a combination of T-Virus and Uroboros, and spread them across the city, infecting the civilians. Alex, as Albert's close friend, or siblings, take the remaining Uroboros Virus, while giving respect to Albert's corpse in the lava. His ambition is to create a perfect virus, more than any virus that Umbrella have created, even Uroboros. After the outbreak in Oldston, he releases all B.O.W to the city, ensuring that no one destroy his plan. He also order the Umbrella elite squad to take Claire Redfield, to get Chris attention towards the Umbrella, to test his creation of B.O.W's in the lab. He also develop the Uroboros X, also to test Chris' strenght against his creation. Death Knowing Chris and Jill is getting closer and destroying massive amount of his creation, including Uroboros X. Alex smiles to himself, as it is part of his plan. Alex inject Claire with an unfinished A-Virus, just to give him time to deal with Chris and test his strenght against him. Alex, later finds out that the Uroboros virus is discovered from Jill's antibody, he wants to take Jill and using her as experiment. However, Chris knock Alex down, and take the A-Virus antidote, just in time to safe Claire before she mutates. Alex, which cannot take his defeat, use his super human strenght to take Claire once again to the plane. Chris and Jill confort Alex in the plane, and after a brief fight, the plane crash near the corpse of the U-8. Knowing that Chris is too powerful, Alex inject himself with the complete A-Virus, mutates him into an immortal monster. Chris inject Alex with a dose of Uroboros virus, which make him mortal again. Chris blast Alex multiple times, not giving any mercy to Alex. Alex, barely alive, attemp to impale Chris with his Uroboros tentacles. But Chris blast him a few times again, and finally, Alex falls to his knees. Before Chris can finish him off, Alex is shot by a fire from Sheva's machine gun from a BSAA helicopter, ending his life once and for all Alive again A few minutes before the destruction of Oldston, an Umbrella helicopter come to Alex's corpse. Using an unknown virus (Possibly a serum), they inject Alex with it. While the mutation is slowly being removed from his body, he open his eyes, removing the A-Virus mutation. The Umbrella soldiers evacuate Alex before a devastating nuclear attack destroy Oldston. Oakland Incident The Black Tortoise 2013 Global Bioterrorist Attack Appearance Alex wears an exact outfit as Albert, the only difference is that his coat is dark red. He also wear a black sunglasses, to cover his eyes (Same as Albert, he has a glowing red eye). Personality, Skills and Ability Alex is a cold, ambitious and evil person. Same as Albert, he never hesitate in betraying his allies, just to fullfil his plans. Alex have a strong dislikes to Chris, because he kills Albert and prevent Uroboros from spreading. The effect of the virus, is a little bit different from Albert. However, different from Albert, he can control the T-Virus inside his body, so he doesn't need any serum. Another difference with Albert is the effect of virus. He is a lot more faster, can disappear for a short period of time, jump really high and more deadly attacks. His famous melee attack is 3 Tiger Strikes, when he disappear and appear right behind the player, performing 3 strikes of uppercut from all side (Back, front and from the air). Boss Quotes Resident Evil: Rise of Uroboros *''"2 minutes... 2 minutes is all she need to mutate into an immortal monster"'' *''"You are weak, Chris! Unlike me and Albert, you are nothing but a BSAA dog!"'' *''"Haha, nice move Chris..." ''- When Chris damage Alex for the first time *''"C'mon, those attacks aren't going to hurt me, lady!" ''- When Jill damage Alex for the first time. *''"Ugh... That hurts a lot..." ''- When Chris or Jill damage Alex enough *''"One minute left, Chris..." ''- When the timer shows 1 minute left *''"Argh... No... The an..tidote.." - When Chris defeat Alex *" Haha, sounds like your time is out. Now, have fun watch your sister suffer.."'' - When the timer runs out A-Virus mutation *''"Now, face my wrath, Chris! I'm immortal!"'' *''"Haha, I don't feel anything from that attack, Chris!"'' *''"Soon, this world will bow to me, and Uroboros will do it's job!"'' *''"You cannot defeat me, Chris!"'' *''"No, what are you doing!? STOP!!!" ''- When Chris inject Alex with the Uroboros virus *''"Argh!! That hurts!!" - When Chris damage Alex a lot *"Looks like... It's the end for me.... Ch..Chris..." - ''Before Alex die